Sweet Temptation
by xo.Sarang.hae
Summary: Willow had been taken out of her comfort zone and had been shiped off to Spencer Academy to get the job done. Thing is, she never expected the thing she feared most to happen. She fell in love, and that is her greatest fear. TylerOC M for future content
1. Soundtrack of my life

This is the soundtrack to this story, things will be added, moved around and changed when I actually get around to it.

* * *

Sweet Temptation- Lillix

Crushcrushcrush- Paramore

Tangled up in me- Skye Sweetnam

Tounge Tied- Faber Drive

I'm with you- Avril Lavigne

Again- Faber Drive

Nothing Special- illScarlet

Whan i'm gone- Simple Plan

Second Chanes- Faber drive

When you're gone- Avril Lavigne

I miss you- Avril Lavigne

Rooftops- Lost Prophet

Conspiracy- Paramore

My Heart- Paramore

Fall For you- Seconhand Seranade

I don't wanna wait- The veronicas

Heavily Broken- The veronicas

Mouth shut- the veronicas

4ever- the veronicas

Speechless- the veronicas

* * *

It's not the correct order i want, but it gives you a slight insight on where the story heads. :D


	2. rain rain go away

"_Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun_."

- Rain by Breaking Benjamin

* * *

Rain began to pour through the endless pools one called clouds. This type of weather was one a young Willow Halliwell-Lawson simply adored. The way the raindrops hit the ground and made tiny splashes, the dark clouds looming above, but the two things Willow hated about storms was the thunder and lightning. Every time the thunder gave a loud boom or the lightning streaked through the sky it always left an unsettling feeling in her gut.

She never liked the fact that there was a slight chance that the lightning could strike near her, or the random happenings of the thunder, she didn't like the feeling of uncertainty. She always liked grounded things and knowing what was going to happen. When her family had thrown her a surprise party for her sixteenth, she literally ran to the bathroom to empty out the contents of her stomach. Never had a strong stomach.

Willow never learned how to actually grow seeing as her mother had always shielded her from the world and protected her from everything. With that Willow had a dependency for others; left alone she would crash and burn even if she would say otherwise. That is why when her mother had given her the big news that she would be moving to a school far away from home and be living on her own, Willow almost died right then.

"Willow, I think it really is time for you to go off on your own for a few months. Try to learn and adjust to new happenings," her beautiful mother Phoebe said to her daughter as she began to fidget with the laundry she was folding.

"Mom, are you sure? I wouldn't be complaining if I'm home schooled for a while longer," Willow told her mother in hopes of staying in San Francisco a little longer.

"Honey, I know you're a little scared, but the attacks are becoming more random and constant and I don't want you to be hurt," from being a daughter of a charmed one, Willow had also acquired her mother's talent of being able to sense other's feelings and right then she could feel her mother wasn't telling her the whole truth.

"Fine, I'll go but only because I knew you saw something and aren't telling me," Willow grumbled and stormed up to her room.

This wasn't a normal Willow blow up seeing as she wasn't know to do so, but that was the only way she could show her displeasure. Willow had one of those feelings about something happening and her stomach was not calming. As a way to distract her from the surge of nausea, she turned on her I-pod dock and played her 'angry' play list which consisted of heavy metal, screamo, and rock. Avenged Sevenfold's Lost blared through the speakers.

As an act of frustration she waved her hand and all her things were piled into one suitcase and a duffel bag. She knew that she would hear about this unnecessary use of magic from her mother later on.

"Willow, dinners ready!" Her mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

The angered dark haired beauty had calmed down to a tolerable level and walked down to sit at her place with her mother and father on the other ends of the table.

"Honey, I know you don't feel like going but I've seen what happens if you stay, and we don't need another near... you know to happen again. That and there is something there that the elders don't like. The elders also think it was time that you finally get a mission, as much as I hate the idea, I have to agree with them when they say you have been sheltered away," Phoebe sighed and looked away from her daughter. Her husband Dex stayed silent, it wasn't his fight.

"Fine. Just tell me when I leave," Willow said with no emotion in her tone. Her once soft voice had hardened and had reached all the way to her changing eyes. At the moment they were a hard dark brown.

"Two days. You will also have to keep your training going," Willow nodded and left the table to go upstairs to pack. At that moment, Willow shrugged off the feeling of her mother's heart tearing slowly.

She was on a one way train with the only thought that if her mother really did love her then she would have made her stay fueling the savage train of thought. Even though she was leaving in two days, Willow couldn't stand to be in the same house as her mother at the moment. Her bags had already been packed and she grabbed another set of clothes for overnight. She was going to go over to her aunt's house for the night to blow off some steam and maybe unload to her closest cousins.

Using another power she had acquired from someone, she fazed with her bags in hand to the Halliwell mansion. Her cousin Chris was already there to greet her.

"What's up Cuz? Never pegged you to be one to run away," He hugged the small girl.

"_Mom_ just told me that I'm going to be shipped off to some school in a place called _Ipswich_," she spat the two names with such venom it was a shocker that everything in the room still felt warm and alive.

"Oh," was all her cousin muttered. Willow's eyes widened when she felt the aura around him change.

_He knew before I did_, she thought and took a step away from him.

"You knew and you didn't even tell me. And here I thought would be the only place that I could seek refuge. You know what, I'm glad that I'm going to be leaving if it means getting away from what I thought was my family," tears sprang out of the frail girl's eyes.

She could sense the presence of the rest of the household awakening and coming into the foyer. She shook her head in hopes to rid her tears. With one last look at her 'family' she fazed and thought hard on the thought of Spencer Academy. She was early, but she didn't feel like waiting a few days back with her 'family'.

Using her gift of telepathy and memory reading, she found her way towards the main office. They were surprised to see her so early, but completed her registration. She had been given her dorm number as well and her schedule. She had been informed of her uniform being in her room already and had also been prepped on the rules and regulations of the school. Though everything that she had been told had just gone straight over her head and weren't sunk into her head.

She didn't have a roommate which she was thankful for. A surprise at any random time when she slept was not settling with her. A wave of her hand and everything was where she intended it to be but when she had finished surveying her room a wave of power rushed through her like a cold shower. She had figured out the reason as to why she was there.


	3. I say hi without a clue

"_It's about life, it's about fun  
It's over before it has begun  
It's about you, it's about me  
It's about everything between and I say  
I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue  
It's about time that I  
Make up my mind_" It's about Time by Lillix

* * *

A haze covers my vision. It's like a fog hiding the truth behind the actual message that future is trying to reveal to the girl. She looks quickly in every direction hoping to find anything recognizable but every corner was masked with the grey fog.

Feelings start to stir up inside of her; fear, anxiety, panic. She found nothing to soothe her inner turmoil. Then she found it.

Ahead of her was a dark silhouette of a figure. The girl didn't know what to make of it, should she fear or pursue it? Gathering her courage, she walked forward but it seemed that the figure kept getting farther and farther away. That was when she started to get restless.

The figure seemed to have dark hair that stuck up in different directions, and a very athletic build. He must have been included in a few sports. The other feature that the girl could distinctly see was the haunting blue eyes. What scared her most was the fact that the aura around him was one that held love and it didn't go unnoticed through his icy blue eyes.

What really knocked her pants off was the fact that he was looking at her.

* * *

Willow bolted up from her bed and clutched her chest. It felt as though someone had grabbed a hold of her heart and was slowly squeezing it as hard as it could. Now usually she would have gone and talked to her mother about her dream, but right now wasn't the best of times.

She sighed and got out of bed. She wasn't looking forward to school seeing as it was her first day and it was near the middle of the semester so she would definitely stick out. That made her sigh once again, and the fact that she had to wear a horrible looking uniform that was a size too small wasn't making her day any better.

She reluctantly pulled on her skirt and her white shirt. Not wanting to get in trouble she didn't do much to breach the dress code. This was her first time at a school after all, she was also there till she completed whatever it was that she had to have done, and getting kicked out was **not** an option.

She pinned back her wavy dark hair, but she wanted nothing more to hide behind her veil. She added some light pink lip gloss and a quick swipe of eyeliner and she was finished. Willow did nothing too extravagant to get noticed as over the top narcissist, but enough to highlight her natural beauty as well as her now hazel eyes.

Pulling her bag over her head she took one look at her made up self and walked out the door to her first period. Now the perks of being home schooled was the fact that you are able to learn things faster seeing as there are no distractions from the outside world, and the downside to being home schooled is the fact that your learn more then people in a normal school environment and have no outside distractions to grab you attention. Well that and you don't really have very many friends, but that didn't harm one's social skills.

_Might as well make the best of things_, Willow said to herself as she walked through the halls.

She could hear the various thoughts everyone was thinking about her. Some caused her to blush, others wanted to make her through a ball of fire at their hair, but even with the negative thoughts she still walked with her head held high- high but not high enough to make her seem conceited or arrogant- and a smile on her face.

Walking into her first class she noticed that there was a majority of people already there.

_Good, I'm not late, that's one plus to my day_, Willow sighed in relief and climbed up the stairs. She attracted various heads as she made her way up she shrugged it off because of her way to short skirt as well as the fact that she is new.

Sliding into a seat next to two girls she unloaded her notebook and a pen. She groaned once she realized the topic of today's lesson. It was a lesson that she had long since passed with her being home schooled, but she still had to sit and bare it. In the corner of her page she began to doodle to get her mind off the boring lecture, but every time she tried the thought of those blue haunting eyes flashed through her mind.

The bell rang signaling that class was over. Willow packed up all she had and began to make her way out of the classroom; she would have succeeded in making a swift unnoticed exit if it wasn't for the fact that someone had called her back. She whipped her head around and noticed the two girls she had sat beside in class were waving her over.

"Your new here right?" Willow nodded still confused as to why they had called her over. "Well I'm Kate Tunney and this here is my friend Sarah Wenham," the tall dark haired girl introduced.

"Willow Halliwell," she smiled.

The other two girls smiled in response and walked through the halls.

"So where did you move from?" Sarah- who Willow figured to be the blond- asked.

"San Francisco,"

"Isn't that far?" Willow shrugged, she wasn't going to reveal much of her past to them.

Walking along, Sarah's as well as Kate's faces seemed to light up when they met up with a group of guys, two of which she noticed were their boyfriends seeing as they both ran up to a guy and kissed them.

"Hi," Willow said to the group having no clue who they are.

"Willow, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Pogue Parry, Sarah's boy Caleb Danvers, Reid Garwin, and last but not least baby boy Tyler Simms- the Sons of Ipswich," Kate introduced.

Now those names did not go unnoticed by Willow. She has heard them before, but she just couldn't quite place where.

"Willow Halliwell," she smiled at everyone but her smile faltered a tad when she caught sight of Tyler.

Sure she had glanced at what everyone looked like, but she didn't take a good look at everyone's features. The aura around each one was different, Caleb had this 'take control' kind of feel almost like a wolf. It was as though he was the one the boys looked up to for guidance; he was sort of like their leader. He was very lean, you could tell he was the oldest, but he was in no way horrible to look at. It was quite the contrary; he looked as though he were built by a god. Not to say that the others weren't as well.

Pogue on the other hand was very well built, more than the others, but not gigantic body builder big. His aura was protective and wild but still held its compassion, like a bear over its land. It looked as though he were closest to Caleb.

Reid had struck her hard, his 'in your face' badass attitude was radiating off his body in tons. He seemed like a panther looking out for himself to seek out his own pleasures.

Tyler had those blue eyes that Willow had seen before, but at the moment they weren't as haunting as they were in her dream. Right now they were curious as his aura around him. It was like a cat trying to find answers, but was also had the cunning of a fox that was hidden underneath his lost puppy persona.

"What class are you heading to?" Sarah asked Willow as they all headed down the hall together.

"Ugh, chemistry. Anyone else have that class?" the two girls shook their head with their boyfriends.

"Baby boy and I have that class. Why don't we walk you there?" Reid smirked and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder and led her forward. Tyler shook his head and followed along side.

Make way for a very long day.


	4. I notice your eyes

"_I got a lot to say to you_

_Yeah, I got a lot to say_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here_

_And it makes no sense at all_"

Crushcrushcrush by Paramore

* * *

Willow's POV

Three.

What do you think of the number?

A number after two when you count?

Half of six?

Half evil maybe?

Well to me it means complete and utter boredom. It has been three weeks since I have moved into the little town of Ipswich and I must tell you, the weather ain't so nice. I'm starting to miss the sunshine of San Francisco- even if I was inside most of the time. It has been three weeks of the same lessons in school that I had already passed in my studies, same cloudy weather, and the same schedule. There wasn't anything exciting.

It really isn't all that bad. I did become closer to the Sons of Ipswich plus two. I don't know why, there was this feeling I was getting. It was telling me to get closer to them; like something was going to happen and it involved them. My insight was on the fritz, nothing was coming out clearly. To top it all off, I hadn't been in contact with my family. Not that I blame them, but it was out of the ordinary.

"Hey Wall Flower! Get your ass out of bed!" I groaned and rolled over on my side.

Cracking my eyes open a tad to see who my intruder was made me groan once again. There sitting across from me was an annoying blond who I greatly wished would cower to his side and die.

"Mmm, all that moaning isn't helping me from going into your bed," he is suck a pig; I try and rake through my brain and see what happened to make me become closer to him and Tyler instead of the calm Caleb and protective Pogue.

"In your dreams Reid," I tossed the blanket off me and mentally slapped myself when I remembered what I went to bed in.

"And it seems that my dreams are coming true," I could feel his eyes roam my body taking note of the small amount of clothing covering my body.

Black tight dolphin shorts with a matching sports bra. I just shook my head and walked over to my closet for clothes to wear today. There was no way I can redo what just happened, so I was better off moving forwards then thinking back on what I could have done.

"So why did you wake me up this morning?" I pulled on a red baby doll top over my head and slipped on a pair of black skinnies. I slipped on a pair of black strappy boots and turned to look at Reid. I learned the hard way not to wear flats when it just finished raining.

He shrugged. I shook my head and walked over to the adjoining bathroom and tried to work something with my natural wave. With Reid, I knew he wouldn't wait for me to straighten my hair; he would whine and complain the whole time. Deciding to leave it down, I put some curl product to make it stay longer and just put on some eyeliner and lip gloss.

"Okay, if you're not going to tell me why, then tell me where everyone is," I turned and faced him and leaned against the sink.

"Pogo and Caleb are hung up with the girls, Ty is waiting for us in the hummer," he smirked.

"Wow, for once you actually let him drive. Progress!" I exclaimed and he just wrapped an arm around me leading me out the door.

"Not for long. I'm thinking about going on a little road trip which I know Baby Boy will be against, so I need you to smoothen things out," I shook my head.

"Was that the only reason why you woke me up?"

"Well that and you look hot up against the truck," I slapped him on his chest and walked ahead to the familiar truck.

"When Reid said he was heading in to get something, I didn't know it would be a someone," Tyler smiled.

"Mornin' Ty, Reid wake you up early too?" I gave him a hug and was immediately relaxed by his scent.

Ever since the whole dream episode I kept a close tab on Tyler and learned a few points about him. Not a stalker, but I found a few things about him that I don't think the group knows about. During our time when we hung out just the two, he seemed to open up loads. When he was with the guys, he seemed to close himself but held that twinkle of mischief. Now the opposite happened when he was by himself, he lets loose as he doesn't have a care in the world. It is almost as if he becomes more of a Reid, the outgoingness not the perverted-ness.

When he's frustrated or anxious, he runs a hand through his hair. When he's angry his eyes seem to darken to an indigo and his face goes hard. He blocks the world from getting to him.

Those weren't the only things I learned, but if I went on I would definitely sound like a psycho stalker.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Move over Baby Boy, I'm taking over from here," Tyler just rolled his eyes and moved into the passenger seat.

I climbed into the back and sat in the middle. I leaned on the back of Tyler's chair and wrapped an arm around it so that my hand was hanging off the end and resting a bit on Tyler's shoulder. I felt him tense but I shrugged it off.

"So where are we going oh great blond one?" I asked the driver.

"Who is up for crashing a party in Boston?" I placed a palm to my forehead.

"All this to go to a party in Boston? Don't you have a life other than parties, ass, and booze?"

"Nope," he smirked and we set off.

"Reid, sometimes I wonder about you," I shook my head and sat back on the seat.

I pulled out my cell and started to fiddle with the settings. I felt the urge to look up and I complied. I met a pair of soft blue eyes and raised an eyebrow. When I figured out that they belonged to Tyler I smiled and stuck my tongue out at his gaze. I started to laugh inwardly when I saw the amusement flicker across the blue pools.

Why would he be looking at me? I'm nothing special- except for a few unknown factors.

I think I have a few ideas to why. It's been happening a while now. I've noticed his eye fall in my direction. Now his aura changes every time. When he thinks I don't see a confusing pink hue goes around him. I never learned what that color meant, but then when I turn to look at him it changes to an orange red clearly saying that he was embarrassed. With the change in his aura so does his stature, he quickly looks away and pretends to be doing something else.

But what I don't get is that I find myself doing the same. Sneaking glances whenever I can, that bubbly feeling in my gut, and the strange heat that always seems to find its way up to my cheeks. I never felt this way before seeing as I never got the chance when I was back home.

Could this be what they mean about having a crush?


	5. Come baby we can make it last

(This chapter contains scenes of a mature nature. So suck it up and grow up. It is crucial to the story line)

Alcohol is a friend to no one. The only thing good about it was the fact that it can make you forget about your problems for a small moment in time. That was how I had spent my evening.

Reid had been off with his newest notch, Tyler was MIA, and I had found myself in the kitchen chatting up some random Boston boy with my flowing cup.

This boy was getting a little too touchy feely for my likings and I needed an escape. This was my first time getting smashed and I was starting to feel scared. There were so many thoughts flowing through my head that it hurt. It took everything I had to block everyone out.

In a flash I found myself in the middle of the dance floor. Bodies were jumping and grinding up against each other. It felt like there was no escape. Like a call from the heavens, a hand landed itself on my shoulder, and I was met by those familiar entrancing blue eyes.

* * *

_Here we are, so whatcha gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care_

* * *

Now, I didn't know what was going on. It was as if my body was on autopilot because I had no control over what my body did.

I wrapped his arms around my waist and I moved against him. I smirked when he had reacted. I walked a few steps away and swayed with the music. I ran my hands around my body and ran my hands through my hair.

As much as I could hear the negative thoughts being given off from the angry and envious girls in the room, I could care less. Tonight is my night, and I am going to make the most of it.

I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't open my eyes. I was too caught up in the music as well as the intoxicating effects of the alcohol that flowed through my veins.

* * *

_Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what they're gonna say  
But tonight, I just don't really care_

* * *

My eyes shot open when I felt someone encircle their arms around my waist and get close. I looked up and met those blue orbs that seemed to darken with hunger and lust.

"Never took you to be aggressive," I breathed into his ear and pulled away with a smirk.

"Then you really need to look at what goes on," He whispered and blew on my neck that caused shivers to erupt everywhere.

"Come on, we could make this night last forever," I gave him a seductive smile and lead him up the stairs and into the hall.

* * *

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah (with you)  
Yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

* * *

At the top of the stairs, I made my move and gave him a hungry kiss. Do you all still think that us home schooled kids don't know what we're doing in the real world? With all that you know about me, there really isn't anything that I should do to prove to anyone that I was no different than the others. I know what I'm doing. For the most part.

This was my night to become someone totally opposite from the little girl back home. I am just waiting for Tyler to make his move.

* * *

_I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me let's leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care_

* * *

I leaned up against the wall and tilted my head at him. My eyes were begging that he come over- and he obeyed. He placed a hand beside my head and leaned down, barely a millimeter away from my face.

His other hand ran down the side of my face, running all the way down to my hips. I gasped as his hand touched the bare skin above hem of my jeans. I tilted my head to the side when his lips came into contact with my neck. I moaned and ran a hand through his dark hair.

Boy, what would the people say back home if they caught Tyler and I in this act.

I shrugged that thought about what everyone at home would think and focused back to the soft lips kissing the side of my neck.

Without breaking contact, I had managed to open a room that was empty and lay on the bed. His touch moved from up my neck towards my lips. All the while I was working on removing an article of his clothing one would call a shirt, but right now I would call it an annoyance.

Shirts and pants discarded, we were left in out underwear.

"Let me take you on the ride of your life," I whispered in his ear.

* * *

_Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said all right  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight, I just don't even care_

* * *

I bit back the feeling to cry out. There was no turning back now.

In reality we both new we weren't together, but we knew we wanted each other. I got what he wanted, he has what I wanted, and so pretending wasn't hard in a situation like this.

With one taste of the forbidden fruit, everyone always wants more.

* * *

_Let's pretend you're mine  
(We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah)  
You got what I like  
(You got what I like, I got what you like)  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more  
So tell me what you're waiting for_

* * *

That was where we laid, both breathing heavily trying to control our breathing and both trying to fight our exhaustion. He pulled out and lay next to me resting his head on my chest, none of us talking.

I ran my hands through his slowly, but it didn't last long seeing as when having too much too drink on both sides of the party we passed out.

* * *

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah (with you)  
Yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever - _4eva_ by the Veronicas_

_Sorry, but it was needed, and i am sorry that i don't update my stories on here as much as i do on mibba or quizilla._

_Mibba user- ToxicXChemicals_

_Quizilla user- Fillipino.gurl_

* * *


End file.
